


Be My Batman

by justforirishx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, dom!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforirishx/pseuds/justforirishx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Liam loves Batman<br/>So what happens when Cooper buys matching Batman underwear<br/>for the both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Batman

Liam Payne  
Coops, where are you?

Cooper Egan  
Out shopping, I’ll be home soon.  
Do you need anything xx

Liam Payne  
No, just you!   
Love you x

I had the day off work so I had decided to go shopping for new clothes because well my wardrobe was lacking in good clothes and I was going to go to America with the boys to photograph their tour and I knew I needed something a bit better than jeans and polo shirts and we were leaving tomorrow.

As I passed through the underwear section, I found a cute pair of Batman boy shorts and a matching tube bra that I just had to buy because I knew if Liam saw them he’d think it was sexy. I smirked and put them in the basket of clothes I had already chosen. I thought I had better check if there were any Batman boxers or boxer briefs that I could get Liam, that way we’d be matching. What do you know, I found a pair in Liam’s size and in the boxer brief style that Liam likes. I went to pay for all the clothes I had found and then made my way back to the apartment.

When I walked in the door, I found Liam and Niall playing Playstation and laughing and having a good old time.  
“Hey Coop!” Niall smiled as I walked in.  
“Hi Nialler, hey Li.”  
“How was your shopping trip babe?” Liam asked as he paused the game to get up and give me a kiss.  
“Good, I got you something.”   
“What is it?”  
“You can see later once Nialler goes. I’ll just go put my bags in our room. Niall do you want anything to eat?” I asked.  
“I’m okay thanks Coop.”  
“Niall, I know you’re hungry. I’ll put some hot chips in the oven.”  
“You’re the best Coops.”

Once the bags were in Liam and I’s room I went into the kitchen and put some hot chips in the oven for the boys to snack on. Once they were done and Liam and Niall had polished them off in about five minutes flat.   
“I might head off and leave you two to it. Thanks for the chips Cooper,” Niall said kissing me on the cheek.   
“Not a worry Nialler see you tomorrow for the flight!”  
“Get pumped Coops.”

As Niall and Liam said their goodbyes and finalised with each other what they needed for the flight to America, I went into our room and laid out the boxers for Liam and I went into the bathroom and changed into the bra and boy short set. I unclipped my pump and set it on the bathroom counter. 

“Coops, where are you babe?”  
“Just in the bathroom, I’ll be out in a second.”  
I checked my appearance in the mirror one more time and smiled at myself. Since Liam and I had first slept together, my confidence in my appearance had increased and I was feeling more and more comfortable around Liam.

I walked into our room and found Liam holding up the Batman briefs. He smirked when he saw me in the set I bought for myself.  
“Sexy Coop, these are for me I suspect?”  
“No, there’re for Niall. Of course they’re for you.” I teased.  
“Give me a minute and I’ll go put them on.” He said before he kissed my forehead and went into the bathroom.

I laid down on the bed and waited anxiously for Liam to get out of the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom I smiled and he crawled along the bed and put his knees between mine and captured my lips in a kiss. I gently bit down on Liam’s bottom lip making him smirk he ran his hand up my side and pulled away.   
“Fuck you’re sexy Cooper.” Liam groaned before he started to kiss down my neck. I wrapped my legs around his bum and played with his hair.  
I moaned as he sucked on my collarbone, probably making his mark. He looked up at me and smirked.  
“Like that babe?”  
“Mmhmm.”  
“How about I take this off huh?” Liam said making me sit up in his lap. He undid the clasp on the bra and smiled, looking proud of himself.  
He ran his hands down my sides as his lips met mine again, this time Liam won the battle for dominance.   
“Fuck I want you Cooper.”  
“All these expletives Liam… what would everyone think?” I teased before I pushed him onto the mattress and straddled him.  
“They’d think I fucking love my girlfriend, which is true.” He smirked before I attatched my lips to the birthmark on his neck. He moaned and tangled his hands in my long brown hair. I tried to make a hickey, probably failing, Liam seemed to enjoy it though. I kissed my way down his chest, making him tense his six pack.   
“I love you.” I said sitting up and looking at him with a smile.  
“I love you too baby, trust me.” He smirked before he flipped us over.  
“Hey!”  
“As much as I love seeing you on top of me Cooper, it’s time for me to take over.”  
“Be my Batman.” I sighed.  
“Of course.”

Liam  
Fuck, I had never seen Cooper look so sexy. She had bought us matching Batman underwear and she looked so incredibly sexy. I think what’s made her even more sexy is the fact she is so much more confident in her appearance now. 

I took one of Cooper’s nipples in my mouth and trailed one of my fingers down her chest and rested my hand on her stomach. She bucked her hips up and moaned so I took my mouth of her chest and kissed her lips roughly.  
“Fuck.” She moaned.  
“Mm, like that Coops? Like it when I’m a little rough with you?”  
“Yes.” She moaned  
“Yes who?”  
“Liam.” She replied quietly  
“No, who am I?” I smirked, holding her hips down, probably making her bruise.  
“B…batman?” she said quietly.  
“That’s right.” I replied in almost a growl.  
I kissed my way down to her boy shorts, and kissed over the batman logo, making Cooper squirm. I kissed the crotch of the boy shorts and took them off.

“Cooper, shit babe.” I moaned before I flicked her clit making her buck her hips up again. I held her down and kept going as she gripped my hair.  
“Fuck Liam, keep going babe.”

When Cooper was about to cum, her body shook violently and I captured her lips in a kiss again but gentle and loving rather than rough like before.  
When Cooper let herself go, she sighed and opened her eyes and smiled at me.  
“I love you Batman.”  
“I love you too baby.”  
“Your turn.”  
“You don’t have to Coop.”  
“I want to.”

Cooper straddled me and kissed down my chest again and smirked as she looked up at me. My face contorted in pleasure. I felt her pull down my jocks and kiss down my happy trail.  
“Fucking hell Cooper.” I said putting my hands in her hair as she started to pump my cock roughly.  
She smirked up at me and kissed the tip as she pumped, making me groan.  
Cooper decided to tease me by licking up the side of my cock along the vein, making it twitch.  
Cooper looked up at me and shuffled up and gave me a quick kiss before she moved back down.

I closed my eyes as I felt Cooper take me in her mouth. “Fuck.” I breathed.  
Cooper moaned, making me even more turned on. I pushed her head down roughly making her gag. I was suddenly brought out of my trance.  
“Shit, I’m sorry Cooper.” I said lifting her off me and kissing her forehead.  
“It’s okay Liam.” She said hoarsely.   
“No I’m sorry I lost control. You’re just so good.” I smiled.  
“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”  
“Well maybe we can explore that next time, right now though, it’s my turn.” I said before I kissed her passionately and laid her on her back.   
I kissed her belly button, making her tighten her stomach muscles.  
“Cooper, you’re beautiful I promise you.”  
“So are you Liam. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I said before I quickly kissed her nose and then sat up a little and lined myself up with her entrance. I teased her with the tip of my cock on her clit, making her bite her lip. I slipped inside her, Cooper was still really tight and she winced as I got deeper. I kissed her forehead as I pushed inside her further and nibbled her earlobe.  
“Are you okay?” I asked.  
“You can move.”  
I captured her lips in a kiss as I started to thrust, each time I hit Cooper’s spot she’d moan and bit down on my bottom lip. “Fuck” I heard her moan, making me go even faster. I took my lips from hers and latched onto one of her tits and sucked hard. I could tell Cooper was close and I was too.   
“I’m close.” She moaned.  
“Just hold it baby, I’m nearly there.” I said thrusting harder making her cry out.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She screamed, letting herself go.  
I followed behind her two thrusts later, and I kissed her forehead.  
“I love you.” I sighed.  
“I love you more batman.”  
“I think we might have to take those to America with us.” I smirked.  
“I like that idea. I’d better wash them first I think.”  
“Let’s not think about that right now… maybe I should start thinking up your punishment for cumming before me hey?” I smirked before I pulled out of her.  
“My bad.” She grinned.  
“Come on baby, let’s have a shower and clean off. We need to pack.”  
“Party pooper.” She replied punching my arm.  
“Ouch.”  
“Don’t be such a wuss Payne.” She teased.  
“Hey, I’m Batman, I’m not a wuss.”  
“You’re my wuss Batman.” She said poking out her tounge and grabbing my hips as we went into the bathroom to shower and get cleaned up.  
I pushed her against the doorframe of the bathroom, our faces touching  
“I’d watch whom you call a wuss Egan, you never know when they could bite.” I growled nipping her neck where it connects to her jaw making her shiver.


End file.
